


after dinner

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: Whether it's after his coronation or after dinner, Zuko will wait for Katara.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	after dinner

It’s chaotic after Zuko’s coronation. There are preparations being made for a feast, although the new Fire Lord can’t quite say that he’s looking forward to the event.

From across the hall, he catches the gaze of the Avatar’s waterbending master before sending an awkward smile her way.

There’s a twinkle in her blue eyes that sets him at ease in a way that Mai’s sardonic smile can never hope to.

There’s a promise in her reassuring smile that causes his stomach to flip within him. He reaches for the star-shaped scar on his abdomen, almost on instinct. 

He wishes he could sweep down the hall and rescue her from the dull conversation she’s trapped in. He can be patient, though. He’ll wait until after dinner.


End file.
